


Nip me at the bud

by arruii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Actually Don't Read This, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Dialogue Heavy, Drinking, FLOWER PUNS, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pining Idiots, Sexy Times, Switching, alot of flower puns, bad combacks, down and out levi, everything is bad, florsit!Eren Jaeger, german puns, good friend armin, im not funny, my try at being funny, paralegal!Levi Ackerman, puns glore, the only major character death is my grammar, we die like aot characters, what? i like it when they talk, wingthey Hange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arruii/pseuds/arruii
Summary: Roses are red violets are blueSomeones getting fucked and can it be you?  Or that flower shop meet cute no one asked for, but i wrote anyways
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. If you were a flower, you’d be a damn-delion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prince_rivailles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_rivailles/gifts).



> Yoowho.  
> I'm new to ereri or riren whatever the fuck you wanna call it. So please be kind. 
> 
> I wanted this to be a oneshot, but my brain can't function and I'm the type who will just end up erasing all my shitty work if i dont post it right away. Soooooo its gonna be a bumpy ride. 
> 
> I suck at writing, but for some reason I felt compelled to do a flower shop AU.  
> I also suck at tagging so if you see something that needs to be warned or tagged let me know in a nice way, okay? Im sensitive and I wont take well to rude comments lol like i will cry fr fr. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you can enjoy! My grammar is god awful and Im not creative. I will come off redundant! Also I'm probably not doing a good job at enticing you to read this fic, but giving you a low expectation might be a good thing! 
> 
> I wanna be optimistic and say ill post chapters as frequent as possible, but thats a lie. Though I will at least make it a point to finish this fiction because its my first in this fandom and I wanna make a good impression. 
> 
> anyways HERES YOUR FIRST TRIGGER WARNING: mild gore, but its all hypothetical in Eren's head. There isn't any actual gore. 
> 
> enjoy! 
> 
> reminder this fic sucks. 
> 
> ok bye.

__

“Why is June the worst month of the year?”

“Levi, you think every month is the worst month of the year.” Hange cranes their neck over their shoulder to shoot Levi a leering smile.

He huffs as he keeps his eyes trained over the case file on his desktop screen. Levi scratches his palm before checking his watch for the ninth time today as if staring at it hard enough would let the day pass on faster.

Nothing can stop the grueling pain of an 8-5, especially for a salary worker like Levi. The years haven’t been kinder to him and most nights he finds himself bone tired to do anything, but stare up at his ceiling already dreading the next day that has yet to come. All Levi does is stare until the passing calendar months drone by him.

Ageing and sighing. He kicks off his chair and stretches. “I’m going out for a smoke. Be back in 15.” Not waiting for any acknowledgement he grabs his phone and stalks off.

When Levi reaches the smoking area he soon realizes he’s fresh out of cigarettes, “Fucking great.” He tosses the empty box and pockets his lighter. He debates running down to the bodega or brave the itch for another 2 hours.

Yeah, fuck waiting.

__

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Levi is getting progressively frustrated as he stares at what used to be the closest bodega, now a quaint flower shop. “Who the fuck needs flowers nowadays?”

He pulls out his phone to ask Hange if he can bum a stick from them. Levi receives an enthusiastic ‘Sure, but you owe me one ;-)’. He doesn’t offer a reply and before he turns to head back to the office, he catches a glimpse inside the flower shop.

Inside the flower shop, is an array of plants, dried flowers, and little knick knacks. It looks extremely cluttered and sickly homey. He can hear the faint sound of classical music sounding off inside the shop. Levi soon sees someone emerge from the back counter.

“Hello.” Levi whistles to himself as the clerk bumbles around the store. A tall, tanned, and rather young looking man with a canvas apron that cinches their waist so nicely. Levi doesn’t waste a double take and goes straight to checking out their ass as they turn to bend down to pick up something from the floor.

Levi knows he’s staring, but what catches him off guard is when their eyes meet. The glistening of a green sea encased in wide irises meet his eyes. They crinkle as the man smiles towards Levi. He tries to rush away due to possibly being caught staring, but the flower shop clerk pushes out towards the door.

“Oh great! Are you the one who called for the tulips?” The man peeks out the front door.

“Huh?”

“The tulips? Did you call earlier? I was in such a rush I forgot to get your number down. I didn’t have a way to tell you they were ready.”

“Wrong guy.” Levi offers and watches the relief drain from the clerk. “Should probably check caller ID.”

“Tried that about an hour too late.”

“Well looks like you’re shit outta luck, kid.”

“Seems like it. Anyways don’t be shy come on in! Were you looking for anything?”

“Just passing.” Levi stares forward ignoring how the other man had stepped aside allowing Levi in.

“Ah, well have a good one then!”

__

Hange has the worst taste in cigarettes, Levi thinks as he ashes it out under his shoes. Thumbing through his phone searching up “Jaegers Blumenladen”, google populates a couple of flower shops in Germany, but finally sees one located in his general area. “The fuck is a Blumenlanden?”

Levi assumes it probably means flower shop in German. He also realizes that besides a phone number and an address, there's nothing more to the flower shop. No websites. No instagram page. Only a photo of the storefront and a pixelated photo of what looks like a bouquet of sunflowers.

“Hmm. a flower shop?” Hange looms over his shoulder and Levi tries to play it cool as if he didn’t just get scared shittless.

“Rico’s mom n pop got replaced by a shitty flower shop.”

“What? Since when?! That bodega is the only bodega that still sells coca-cola coffee.” Hange whines.

“Maybe it's a good thing it closed down. That shit is a disservice to coca-cola. It tastes exactly like shit, Hange.”

Fridays at 5 usually carry bad news to Levi and he is constantly dreading those one to many phone calls from his boss's office, more than likely delivering the news that he will have to come in on a weekend. But what Levi doesn't expect is the pure and striking silence. No ring. No ding. No Erwin with his bad news voice.

Just silence and the relief of leaving the office at 5:15pm. Levi doesn’t try to jinx his luck, but he cant help, but feels oddly out of place by it. A whole weekend, undisturbed, all to himself. It feels like decades since he’d last been graced with one and although Levi is grateful, he still doesn’t have much going on for him. Besides keeping himself in shape and settling for a good book, Levi isn’t much for outings and he isn't a fan of sleeping in. Perhaps it is all because of his workaholic attitude he picked up from the law firm, but he will not sully this chance.

Friday night gives Levi a chance to go for a light run, just a lil over a 5k in under 30 minutes. As he walks home, checking the time on his phone he realizes the night is still young; 6:15 pm. The sun is still out due to the summer seasons, Levi feels lost with all his free time. Mind meandering through useless thoughts, why do cats always land on their feet? What is the science behind a see-saw? Has Hange ever tried to kill someone for the sake of ‘science’?

He lets his mind run for no reason at all. Only to take up time until he realizes he’s stopped right in front of Jaegers Blumenladen.

Oddly enough the shop was still open, but it seemed empty inside and the music was absent from the ambiance. Out of curiosity Levi steps forward to check on the glass door for an hour of operation. A simple tues-sat 9:30 am - 7:00 pm. Quite a generous schedule for a newly built flower shop, Levi thinks. He chances walking in with only 15 minutes left till closing, but he also just wants to go home and wash off from his run.

Throwing no caution to the wind he steps in. Bells chiming and Levi clicks his tongue, he was hoping that his presence would be discreet. A few beats later, the same young man emerges from the back. Apron still hugging his hips beautifully, a rag thrown over his left shoulder, gloved hands trying to unglove themselves, “Willkommen”. The young man speaks in German. It takes Levi by surprise, since it sounded nothing like how the man spoke before. The perfect west coast accent replaced with a very authentic German one. “Means Welcome in German!” He chuckles. “How can I hel- wait….You’re that guy from earlier!”

“What gave it away?” Levi asked, he was pretty curious since the encounter lasted for mere seconds.

The young man taps at his lower chin, fixing a concentrated look on Levi's face. Pondering. After a short moment, he answers, “The scowl. It's very telling.” He offers.

“Tch. How observant of you.Must be good at clue.” Levi retorts, but instead of feeling offended by it the other widens his eyes in pure amusement.

“I love clue.”

“Of course you do.” Levi crosses his arms and leans on his left foot. Levi should really get to stepping. For one it's almost close to 7:00pm the time the shop closes, another is … well he has no business with a flower shop. But Levi just can’t find himself to leave, rather he’s waiting for the clerk to just kick his ass out.

“Anywho, is there anything I can help you with this time?”

Levi takes a glance around and to his utter surprise, the old bodega that had been around for years looks nothing like how it once was. Not even an inkling of it. Freshly renovated and even the old crack in the ceiling was patched up and replaced with opulent lighting. The flower shop had a calming atmosphere and with the piano music which played earlier, it probably added even more of a flare to it during the day. “Never been in a flower shop before.”

“Never? Not even once?”

“No. Never needed flowers in my life.” Levi starts walking up to different displays within the store.

“Thats shocking.” The other states as he returns to settle behind the counter. “Not even for yourself?”

“Flowers for myself?”

The clerk hums and offers Levi a warm smile, it almost makes Levi sick at how it heats him up from the inside out. “Yeah. Flowers aren’t just for other people, ya know? You could indulge yourself once in a while.” The clerk leans against the counter.

“Well aren’t you a good salesman.” Levi scoffs.

“You think so?” He chuckles at Levi. “I bet you’d end up loving a cheesy bouquet of red roses.”

Levi raises a brow towards him. “That sounds utterly campy.”

“I’ll give you a good deal.” The clerk winks and for some odd fucking reason Levi’s heart does something like a summersalt in his chest.

“How can I say no to such an enticing offer.” Levi deapans.

A fit of laughter rumbles out of the clerk, but before Levi can ask what's so funny the man comes down from it continuing to talk, “You have such a foul expression. Dude you need some flowers to brighten up your life.”

Now Levi is sure his expression doubled down on the scowl as he stalks up towards the counter. Digging into his pockets he whips out his wallet swiftly pulling out his amex and slapping it onto the counter, “Make it two dozen, brat and you know what add those stupid teddy bears.” Levi points passed the clerk to the row of stuffed animals.

The man grins and takes out a notepad scribbling down onto it, pausing to nibble at the clicker of the pen, “And who should I make it out too?”

“What's your name?” Levi asks. Taking the man by surprise.

“Eren.”

Nodding Levi begins to form a shit eating grin. “Make it out to ‘The shittest salemsman named Eren’ and at the bottom ‘love Levi’.”

Eren pauses, eyes widening a bit and a blush threatens to expose itself. He starts to take note of Levi’s request. Eren puffs his cheeks and huffs out, words almost coming out in a grumble. “I said you needed flowers.. Not me.”

Cute. Levi thinks as he continues to smirk down on the now named Eren. “By the looks of it, your bratty ass needs a bouquet.” Levi mocks.

__

How pointless and a damn waste of flowers. Eren thinks to himself as he sets up an array of a dozen red roses. What’s more ridiculous to Eren is the fact that he has to make it addressed to himself all done up in his pretty cursive handwriting.

What the hell was he supposed to do with two dozen roses and a teddy bear? And why the hell did some strange man spend about $140.00 on him? Just to make a statement?

“Weirdo.” Eren grumbles. He tosses his collection of questions to the corner of his brain since it’s too damn early to be thinking too hard about useless things. He’s got a shit ton of orders to fulfill and since June is wedding season, he’s gotta make his way to a meeting with a couple of people on providing flowers for those events. Why June was a popping month for weddings is beyond him. It's money and he really can’t complain.

After feeling stupid for a hot minuet he set the arraingment onto the counter deciding he might as well display it, since he did a damn well good job on it.

It's Saturday and the customers and phone calls send Eren into a busy frenzy as he goes from orders to orders, to deliveries and meetings. Luckily for Eren there's a snazzy coffee shop down the corner, a great place to meet up with clients and get some caffeine to kick start his heart. After the morning rush and afternoon meetings, Eren slumps down on the wooden chair in the back room, sighing as his spine sings by cracking as he stretches out the kinks.

Graced with only a few moments of peace. Eren hears the door chime, trying to bite back a ‘What is it now’ from slipping past his lips. He quietly whispers to himself to ‘Cool it Jaeger’, before he steps out. Pulling out his fakest smile and equally as fake “How may I help you”. Because he is so done with helping people.

But he does a poor job of not stomping out as the customer comments on his grumpy state.

“Someone’s got their lederhosens in a twist.” Levi remarks.

Eren runs a cool hand against his unruly bangs. “Busy day.”

“Uber busy, huh?” Levi jokes, but his face is always against it.

“Harty har.” Eren mocks. Fighting to roll his eyes at the German puns, but in all honesty Eren can’t find it in himself to feel bothered by it all. “Ya need anything?”

“I’m here to pick up my order.”

“What?” Eren asks before he can think better of it.

“Is that it?” Levi motions his head towards the bouquet resting onto the counter. “Not bad, Eren. Pretty campy and cheesy.” Levi starts to cradle the bouquet in his arms.

Eren tries to fight the urge to make grabby hands at it because wasn’t that supposed to be for him? Unless this Levi dude knew another Eren and he just totally misunderstood the whole situation? Oh fuck he totally misunderstood, didn’t he?

Eren watches in shock as Levi starts to make his way towards the front door, but just before he leaves entirely he looks over his shoulder. “I’ll be back at 7pm, hope you don’t have evening plans.”

And with that, Levi just… leaves. Saying nothing more. The bell chiming in the silence of Eren’s blanked out mind.

“What the fuck just happened?” He asks no one.

__

Pretty bold of Levi to walk back to work with a huge vase of roses. Not to mention, Levi, the man who never smiles, Levi, the man who is notorious for scowling and scaring the shit out of the interns, Levi, the man who only ever talks when it's to insult or talk about shit.

But today, on a Saturday, he walks into his office with a fucking bouquet of roses. Nonchalantly placing them on his desk as he plops down into his seat. Even though he wasn’t initially supposed to come in today, he didn’t put it passed Erwin to call him at fucking 3 am to tell Levi he totally forgot to ask him if he could sit in on a conference call. Of fucking course.

Although Levi wanted nothing more than to thrash about in bed about the literal rude awakening that was Erwin Smith, he ended up coming in anyways. Not like he had anything planned for today. Not as if he’d even planned to show up at the flower shop and just blatantly ask-no- demanding vaguely for Eren (a guy he just met mind you) out on a date. Date. Dinner. Hangout. Whatever you want to call it. The fact Levi asked anyone, but Hange to do anything with him on his free time was fucking miracoulous.

And Levi hadn’t even realized it until he ran his hands along the soft petals of two dozen red roses. “Am I fucking insane?”

“The best people are, Levi.”

Levi nearly topples over in his seat, clutching at his chest. “Shitty four eyes, STOP FUCKING DOING THAT WILL YA?”

Hange chuckles leaning onto Levi’s desk with a devious smile, “Flowers? Levi you dog. Who sent them?”

“Not for me.” Levi fixes the collar of his shirt and leans against his chair.

“Oh, you sly sly fox. You’ve got a lover and you didn’t tell me?! Gosh you gave like no clues away Levi! So who is the lucky fella?” Hange wiggles their eyebrows towards Levi.

“His name is ‘None of your fucking business’.”

“That’s a mouthful to scream during sex.” Hange retorts.

Leave it to Hange to turn anything sexual, Levi should’ve known better.

Levi, in defeat, ends up filling Hange in on this totally spur of the moment decision of his if only they promised to spare him of all the innuendos. With a ton of warnings to every devious glint in Hange’s eyes, Levi was able to make it out of the conversation alive. Barely. Alive. Because knowing Hange and knowing that no matter all the threatening or warnings, in the end Levi received some unsolicited advice about dating.

As if Hange was any fucking expert at it, but at this point everyone and their dead mothers were getting some tail besides Levi.

Look it wasn’t as if Levi was god awfully ugly and so what if he was? Besides the point, Levi was just not the dating type. Living well into his 30s, he couldn’t deny to lookers that came and went in his life, its just… Levi didn’t do shit. He never acted upon anything in that regard. Sex was sex, but dating… fuck dating. That was a conundrum Levi was too sober to understand. No amount of booze and drugs could ever get Levi to commit to flirting or worse… forging honest connections based on someone's sole personality alone. Because that meant talking and talking meant having to be polite, spare Hange and possible Erwin, Levi wasn’t the ‘appealing’ type in the personality department. It was much easier to get people to fawn over his appearance, but once that mirror shattered people usually split, no questions asked. Who in god's name would date Levi? Resident sour puss, clean freak glore, and with humor that only a camel can tolerate, Levi wasn’t really the ‘someone to take home to your mother’ kinda guy. Far away from the ideal and even further away from dateable.

Then there was the stranger named Eren. All young and stupid honesty, a gutsy brat that didn’t cower at all in the mere presence of Levi Ackerman. Not even a smudge bothered by his perpetual scowl or the way Levi almost ALWAYS delivered his jokes in a nice baked dish he’s like to call ‘deadpan’. Yeah, Eren was pretty much on that psycho level as Hange.

So what did Levi do with that? He tried as fucking hard as he could, digging in deep to find the endangered species he’d like to call his ‘Social Butterfly’ and in his Levi way, demanded a date from Eren. Because Levi Ackerman didn’t do dates, didn’t do tea or coffee just because, didn’t make plans, and most definitely didn’t do romantic shit, like flowers.

Maybe he still wont, but 7pm will soon roll around and bet your ass Levi will chalk it up to boredom. Whatever that means.

__

The rest of the day dragged, as orders got picked up and clients came and went. Eren was clocked out hours ago, but in his grasps was the sweet release of closing time.

Eren shuts off the music that usually played softly in the background to fill up the silence when phones weren’t ringing and the door wasn’t sounding off in clangy bells. He will literally get to throw in the towel and untie his apron. Kick off his crocs and exchange them for his ratty worn vans. He can hardly wait.

That and the fact of his ‘maybe’ date with the man named Levi. Levi. The dude he has known for all of 2 hours. Maybe even less. Eren tried not to think so hard about it during his shift and sometimes it was easy to be distracted by it when the parts of the day started to get hectic, but in the slow burn of down time his mind went astray. If it was a date, Eren played out scenarios of fancy candlelit dinners or cheesy carnival rides. Thoughts leading into what kind of person was Levi? Was he tender? Or edgy? And if Eren wanted to be paranoid he thought about Levi being a serial killer. How it was possible Eren was just his next victim. Entertaining the idea of if he was a clean and skilled killer, opting for tourture and creative ways Levi would dispose of his body. Or if Levi was clumsy and went at it in a berserk way, blood splattering against the wall, while Levi hacked away for hours while he laughed maniacally.

Now that gave Eren the shivers. He whips out his phone texting Armin, just in case he didn’t turn up for the next couple of days. ‘It was Levi in the living room with an axe’.

In all honesty, Eren was oddly excited. It's been a damn good while since he last went on a date. Nevermind having a relationship, that was another story for another time. It would be a nice chance of pace to do something different for a change. Even if it was nothing, but a hang out. Regardless he was actually leaving his apartment for a change. Instead of moppy about at home or droning on till the crack of down on his PS4. Ever since moving into the city, being a good hour and a half away from his friends, Eren saw this as a good thing. If Levi did indeed turn out to not be a killer.

He needed some friends. Zoom wasn’t doing it for him and he missed Armin like a lil whiny bitch. Dare he say he missed Jean as well.

“10 more minutes and we get to find out if I die or live to see another day.” Eren speaks out loud. Cheek resting against his palm as he watched onlookers pass by.

And just like clock work, Eren locked the register and placed a couple more things under the counter before he heard the bell ring for the final time that day.

Levi, dressed up in the same attire he last saw him in. Dark grey suit, a suitcase in one hand, and in the other two dozen roses.

“Special delivery.” It would’ve been cute, but Levi’s scowl and monotone voice made sure it sounded more annoyed than lovey dovey.

“For me? Levi. You didn't have to!” Eren fakes his surprise earning him an unimpressed clicking of a tongue.

Eren takes the bouquet and places it inside the floral cooler. Hoping Levi won't feel hurt about it if he left it behind. He will not carry that heavy thing around. Its just to fucking heavy.  
If Levi was indeed bothered by it, he makes no effort to show it.

The two set off and Eren thinks to himself once more that if Levi does plan on killing him, he hopes it's quick and easy.

And if he isn’t a killer, he hopes to land a new friend. Maybe just maybe a kiss as well. If he can manage.

__

“Really. A bratwurst joint?” Eren asks. Feeling unimpressed, but impressed at the same time. “I get it, ya know? I’m German, but that isn’t my only personality trait.”

“Wait. You’re German?”

Eren opens his mouth to answer soon catching on to Levi’s sarcasm. He skims over the menu, eyes paying more attention to the beer garden. For once he spots some authentic German brands and even sees his favorite stout. “Wow. I’m actually kinda impressed.”

They order and even though Levi did make the effort to invite Eren out, He didn’t want to assume Levi would pay straight away. Nonetheless he was surprised when Levi had paid for everything.

Settling in a booth further away from the bustling epicenter of the pub. Levi shrugs off his blazer and loosens his tie.

“I wish I got the memo on the dress code. I would’ve worn my designer crocs instead.” Eren comments as he randomly feels underdressed.

“Don’t worry. The hole in your hoodie is quite charming.” Levi nurses his pilsner, trying to avoid getting the foam stuck on his upper lip.

Eren frantically checks his hoodies for holes, but ends up realizing Levi was yet again joking. “Dude. You are so hard to read. I seriously thought I had holes on my hoodie.”

“Gotta keep a good poker face. Can’t let you catch on to how im kinda murder you.”

Eren stills and he feels a heavy gulp coming on, ‘shit this is where I die.’

“Geez kid. I’m joking.” Levi sighs.

“People usually laugh after they tell jokes, Levi. I almost shat my pants.”

“I’d pay to see that.” Levi gives an amusing look. Going back to drinking his beer.

The waitress delivers their food and back around with refills on their beers. Eren takes a generous bite, trying to void the juices of his brat getting onto his hoodie. “Fuck. Das Gud.”

Levi hums in agreement as he takes a bite. “Ja.”

“Dude, you are actually impressing me with all this German shit. Do you like Germany or something?” Eren asks with a mouth full of food.

“I do. Actually I’ve been there a handful of times, but I only know as much as any tourist knows. So don’t expect much more than this. Plus German beer is the only beer that doesn’t suck ass.” Levi explains.

Eren nods and dives back into his meal. Feeling a bit nostalgic all of a sudden.

“So, why a flower shop?” Levi quizzes as he picks on his sauerkraut.

Eren ponders for a moment, gathering his thoughts and also finishing off his beer. “Well. Truth be told, I like flowers. They remind me of my mother. She used to own one when I was little. I guess you can say I wanted to carry on the family legacy.”

Levi nods a gesture that allows Eren to either elaborate, “I grew up a bit in Germany, but after my father landed residency in a hospital here in the U.S. We moved when I was about 10 years old. So that meant leaving behind the flower shop amongst other things.”

“You don’t seem like you're from the city.” Levi adds.

“Yeah. I’m not. Just moved here a little over four months ago, but I’ve been settling things with the flower shop for a year. Getting the lease and renovations going. All that boring jazz.” Eren thanks the waitress as she comes back with more refills.

“Interesting.”

“So what's your deal? The suite and tie. Are you like a lawyer?”

“Close. I’m a paralegal, but I’ll spare you the boring details. I basically make the lawyers look good.”

The night goes by in segments. Some parts in awkward silence, but never overbearing and most parts Eren and Levi shared bits and bobs about their lives. Not to mention the back and forth banter which thankfully never got out of Hand. Levi learned Eren was a bit of a stubborn hot headed brat and Eren learned that Levi was just as stubborn. Also wildly straightforward and honest.

All in All, Eren was pleased to know that Levi wasn’t a serial killer, but that didn’t mean Levi wasn’t up for murdering Eren after he had admitted to thinking he was. After abusing the free flowing beers of happy hour, they walked out of the pub with a nice buzz in their systems.

Opting to walk around a well lit park, a bit to busy for Levi’s taste, but He had to sell it to Eren that he was indeed not a fucking serial killer.

“You know. It was truly a waste of money for you to buy me two dozen roses.” Eren teases.

“I guess I’ll just have to go back to the drawing board or find better ways at flirting.”

“Nah it was charming, but there are cheaper ways to flirt. Much cheaper ways.” Eren winks.

Levi raises a brow at Eren. “Oh? Like sucking you off?”

Whatever Levi was trying to archive, Eren could only offer a choked noise and what could’ve been an almost heart attack. “Levi!”

“Or you suck me off. Whatever floats your boat.”

“Or!” Eren collects himself. “You could just ask me for my number, dumbass.”

“Where's the fun in that?”

With that being said and done, they do exchange numbers. No one gets sucked off and Eren forces Levi to at least take one rose with him before the night ends.

No one dies, but there's no kiss either. And Eren can’t help, but feel a little disappointed by it.


	2. Ok, Bloomer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wait did i mention this was a slow burn?
> 
> well theres the mention. 
> 
> also this is a gift to eva. my reason for living now a days.
> 
> istg eva you better read this idc how busy you are!
> 
> kinda wanted to push out chapter 2 so i can get my mind onto actually writing the rest of the fic
> 
> i also work a 8-5 mon-fri, so im taking advantage of my weekend to deliver you all fresh and steamy poopy chapters! enjoy the horridness that is my grammar and no i wont shut up about how terrible my grammar is.
> 
> get used to it XD
> 
> anywho i love u guys thank u to the 6 kudos that truly got me all giddy hehe

__

Levi is a serious man. A contributing member to society, is he a good one? No. But if he’s going to pay taxes, he will damn well own it to its core. Face stone cold. Hands stiff as he types onto his web discord server , messaging Eren back and forth about the history of ‘meme’ culture. 

**Levi A. :**

If she doesn’t know keyboard cat then she’s too young for you. 

**JaegerBomb:**

LOL! 

OR….

hear me out 

u r just old af! :cryingcatemoji:

**Levi A:**

Call me pappy. 

How the fuck do you have a emoticon for everything?

**JaegerBomb:**

emoticon??

puncating everything????

OK BOOMER.

:laughingpepe:

“Erwin comin’ in hot.” Hange whispers. 

Levi switches tabs and pretends to care about his appellate brief he’s been working on. Pulling up an adjacent document he finished hours ago. Amongst other things. 

It's been like this for a couple of weeks. Chatting up Eren on discord or having his Whatsapp blow up with photos of cracked vases, thorn pricked hands, and Eren’s ‘proud moments’ of showing off his intricate flower arrangements. 

All Levi can offer are photos of red bulls and a daring question of ‘You think I could handle cocaine after drinking my 8th can?’. 

  
  


Levi would be lying to himself if he said Eren didn’t alleviate the boredom of everyday life. Talking about absolutely nothing at all and getting into heated arguments about which is superior, cake or pie? Obviously pie, but Eren once told Levi that your taste buds start to deteriorate once you get older. The damn brat. Following with Levi sending his first emoji ever (and of course it was the poop one). 

It was nice. A change of pace from long work hours and just conking out on his couch realizing he’d just rather starve than build up the energy to eat dinner some nights. 

Oddly Eren was like a human redbull for Levi. Giving him little bouts of energy when he’d get cat memes sent to him or Eren sending his ‘random’ thoughts for the day. Plus it was a bonus that Eren enjoyed Levi’s company as well. Or Levi hopes he does. Since their first hangout or date, Levi isn’t so sure what it was, they mainly settled for chatting and texting. With Levi’s work schedule and Eren’s orders stock piling by the day, they have yet to plan another. That and none of them have made the leap to pop the question. 

Levi backspaces on asking if Eren is busy this weekend, 1. Being he doesn’t even know if he is free this weekend (with Erwin being so damn needy all the time) 2. He just doesn’t know how to ask, oh and 3. What would they even do? 

Being like this with Eren wasn’t considered ‘dating’, well at least to wikihow, but it was something more in line with being casual buds. That was it and Levi, oh sweet sweet Levi, didn’t know what to do with that. On one hand Eren had given Levi a good break from his day to day, on the other Eren was just… A nice guy? Other than playing into Levi’s inappropriate jokes, Eren never gave a hint of being into Levi. “Is he even into men?” 

“Of course he is. He said yes to a date, right?” Hange chimes in, eyes never leaving their screen. 

Levi sighs, “Well. We never specified if it was a date.” 

“Levi. You bought the guy flowers. How corny can you get on the first date?” 

That was true, but there was still the impending ‘What if’ and looming doubt which settled in the forefront of Levi’s mind. 

“Think of it as a budding relationship. The blossoming of youth! The beginnings of a little flower bud ready to burst.” Hange coos with a hand coming to clutch at their heart. “Love is in the air, let it pollinate the tip of your pistil!” 

“Laying it thick with the flower innuendos. Nothing is safe with you.” Levi rolls his eyes. 

_I’d like nothing more than to pollinate his pistil_ , Levi thinks to himself, but he fights the urge of a mental image of Eren’s tanned, roughed up hands grasping at silk bed sheets. He saves that thought for after work hours. 

__

“Earth to Jaeger.” Armin waves his hands in front of an obviously lost in thought Eren. 

Eren blinks a couple of times before realizing the blonde man who is standing right infront of the counter. “ARMIN?! THEE ARMIN ARLERT” Eren doesn’t waste any time, jumping over the wooden countertop, nearly misses kicking at a vase of hyacinths. Barreling into Armin, who let out a comical ‘hmph’ as Eren consumes him in a bear hug.

“Dude! YOU GOT RID OF HE-MAN?” 

Eren runs his hands through his blonde hair as Armin tries to peel himself away from the sudden intrusion. “It was long overdue! Stop! Eren, SERIOUSLY STOP.” 

The florist laughs as he rubs the tips of his fingers together feeling a slight tackiness to them, “Hair gel? Who are you and what have you done with Armin?!?” 

“Shut up!” Armin laughs as he fixes his hair back in place. “Eren it's been a while! Are you busy right now?” 

“Fuck no. I’m closing the shop right now!” Eren gleams. Booming with energy because it's been so long since he’s last seen any of his friends in the flesh. 

  
  


Too long. Way too long Eren thinks to himself. No one and he swears no one has made their way out into the city to visit Eren. Almost feeling butthurt entertaining the possibility that they’ve all forgotten about him, but here was his best friend sitting right across from him, forking at a chicken salad going on about how confusing the bart system was. Eren doesn’t even put up a fight to stop the goofy grin on his face. Seeing Armin in the flesh was more than nice. It was fucking awesome. 

“I am almost certain I saw someone taking care of business on Powell street.” Armin grimaces as he drops his fork onto the table. “Great. I just grossed myself out.” 

“Welcome to Oakland, Armin.” Eren laughs. “I wish you told me you were coming out sooner! I would’ve made my couch more kushy for you!” 

“No need for that Eren. I’m here on business so I’ve got a hotel, but I wouldn’t mind a nice tour of the city.” Armin blushes. 

_

Eren does up a sign and makes a few calls to alert customers the shop will be closed due to personal reasons and He’s grateful for the influx of customers prior to Armin's arrival. It definitely can cushion Eren for a couple of days off, much needed days off. 

“You really don’t have to close the shop Eren. I’d feel bad about it.” 

Eren waves away the absurdity that is Armin’s consideration because he will not, actually, DARES not to miss out on getting some TLC from his dear bestie. “Seriously, Armin. I haven’t seen you in months. I will suffer the consequences later.” 

Still, Armin at least offers to either cook or take Eren out for dinner to ease his guilt. Without hesitation Eren snatches the offer for a nice steak dinner, since Armin is a big shot salary worker now. 

“Made any friends yet, Eren?” Armin asks as Eren locks up the shop. 

Eren starts to clasp his hands behind his head as he walks leisurely next to Armin. “Just one.” 

Armin smiles in what looks like relief. “One is better than none, Eren! Maybe we can invite your friend tonight?” 

“I-I don’t know.. We haven’t known each other for too long…” Eren trails off, unclasping his hands as he uses one to hide the blush forming on his face. Why the hell was he blushing? 

“Cmon, Eren. You know what they say, right?” Armin grins. “One’s company. Two’s a crowd… and three.. Three’s a party.” Winking at the end. 

Eren hesitates for a moment because… in truth… other than their first outing, Eren still hasn’t found his footing with Levi. Still hasn’t broken ground on the whole ‘friend’ thing. He doesn’t even know if going out that one night was a date or something totally platonic, but Eren does know it was a total spur of the moment decision on Levi’s end. Finding out through casual conversation that Levi was pretty much not a people person. The last thing he wants to do is fuck up his level 2 friendship with Levi and ruin Armin’s night. So he back spaces a couple of times on his phone until he finally settles on a message. 

**Eren:**

Pspsps Levi

A moment passes. 

**Levi:**

Stop doing that, brat. 

What do you want? 

Eren smiles down at his phone ignoring the glance Armin gives him as they continue towards the BART station. 

**Eren:**

Sooooooooo… its friday today….

**Levi:**

Quite the detective. What gave it away?

**Eren:**

call me sherklock ;- 3 n e waaays. 

My bestie is in town and he wanted a good norcal welcoming! 

Wonderin if ya know u were free for some steak n beer? 

**Levi:**

You want me to potentially scare your friend away? 

**Eren:**

Nothin wrong with celebrating halloween a few months early!! 

Yay or nay? 

**Levi:**

I do like steak. 

Getting off in a few hours, drop a pin? 

**Eren:**

SWEET! Sure heading home rq for a rinse n i’ll lyk 

**Levi:**

Lyk? 

**Eren:**

*Let you know

Sorry forgot you were a boomer. 

Eren pockets his phone. “He’s game.” 

Armin nods and turns towards Eren, giving an all knowing look. “He’s just a friend you say?” 

“Um.. ya. Why?” 

“Oh nothing.” Armin turns to face forward, but the look on his face gives off a ‘whatever you say’. Playing dumb as he noticed Eren smiling the whole time with a light blush on his cheeks as he texted his so called ‘friend’. 

__

First of all Levi’s got pep in his step all of a sudden which was rare for the resident office grump. Secondly why was he humming ‘Just the two of us by Grover Washington’? As he washed his mug in the company lounge. Shooting glances over his shoulder just to make sure he was truly alone. With the way Hange has been nearly scaring him to death. What's with the unsolicited jump scares, anyways? 

To say he wasn’t a bit giddy at being invited out tonight by Eren was a goddamn understatement. Levi was fucking ecstatic. Moody lately because of his cluelessness and lack of creative zeal, he'd been racking his brain lately. Thinking up ways to bridge the gap between him and Eren. Even if this could possibly be Levi third wheeling tonight, it was something and it gave Levi a reason to see Eren in his physical form. Not that chatting it up digitally was boring, but it was definitely lacking. 

Regardless, Levi was seeing Eren tonight and Eren’s best friend. That's gotta mean something? Right? Eren has to see Levi as someone other than some guy he just randomly met, it's a level up. 

“Grover washington? Levi.. is someone getting some tonight?!” Hange sits at the lounge table making googly eyes at Levi, grinning as they watch Levi wheeze in shock. 

“One day I’ll actually die of a heart attack. What's with you always fucking scaring the shit out of me?!” Levi demands as he starts shutting the tap off. 

“Not my fault you’ve got your sense of awareness jammed by the love bug!” 

“Shut your filthy mouth. It's just dinner with Eren and his friend.” Now when Levi downplays it like that, he soon realizes all the shit that could go wrong. Furrowing his brows he starts to think too hard about it. What if Eren's friend wasn’t anything like Eren? Not that he’d expect a carbon copy of the florist, but what if he wasn’t Levi proof? What if Levi’s jokes flew over their head? His scowl scaring the other into making a b-line for the exit? 

Fuck ,what if Eren’s best friend was someone Eren was in love with for years, but just never had the guts to confess and Levi would just sit there in utter grotesque shock as they flirted back and forth. Inside jokes stabbing at his chest cavity and innocent, but not so innocent touches lighting his hair on fire. That would suck so hard and Levi would not have any control of his bowels if it played out in front of him. Vomiting right into his fillet mignon. 

“You’ll be fine, Levi. Don’t burst a blood vessel thinking too hard.” 

For once, Levi was nervous as all hell and he didn’t know what to do about it. What happened to his giddy nature just a few moments ago? The rapid flutter of butterflies dying down into acid trying to burn through his stomach. 

He tries to calm his nerves by playing it down. _It's just dinner. With Eren. Eren was a friend. A mere good bud who had the worst cat memes. Eren who owned a cute little flower shop and had a cute little bum. Wait. No. Back track that._ Levi shook his head hoping it jostled the absurd horny thoughts of out his noggin'. Eren was a friend. Eren was a pal. A buddy. A dude. Nothing more. 

A light vibration rustles in his breast pocket. Fishing for his phone, he sees a new message. From Eren.

 **Eren:**

[ _a mirror selfie of eren in a black turtleneck tucked into dark grey slacks throwing up a peace sign and smirking_ ]

this is moi letting you know theres a dress code tonight

not that you needed one!

**Levi:**

So you don’t just have the one hoodie with multiple holes.

**Eren:**

LOL! xp

the way i just check my crotch to see if i had a hole i wasn't aware of 

Levi was so fucked as he tried his damn best not to drool over Eren in grey slacks.


	3. We should put our tulips together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck spelling 
> 
> these typos are on purpose now! 
> 
> hehe

__

There was no time to waste. Levi chanced heading back home to freshen up before meeting Eren and his friend at, surprisingly, Ruth's Chris Steakhouse. Kinda fancy if you asked Levi, but Eren’s friend visiting must be a special occasion because he doubts the flower industry is a lucrative one. 

A rude thought and Levi has to threaten himself to never say that out loud. He switches his usual suite and tie for a silk black button up top, making sure to leave a few nubs unbuttoned to show off his collar bones. Tucked into fine pressed black slacks and cuting his waist nicely with a sleek black belt. As he slipped into his shoes, he wondered if cologne was overdoing it. 

“Go big or go home.” Levi hypes himself up and spritz his wrists then dabs at his neck. 

Running a little too late for his liking he settles into a lift. Catching himself in the rear view mirror as the driver tries to make small talk. All of a sudden Levi is starting to feel a little silly. Why was he getting all dolled up to meet Eren and possibly Eren’s one true love? Maybe Levi was being too dramatic to be assuming such things, but he can’t help feeling like he’s trying too hard. It’s not a date. 

But the way Eren looked in his black turtleneck in the middle of summer, thinking about all the sweat that would collect underneath it. Sliding down his tanned neck, cmon! How could Levi not try so hard? He felt like he had no choice, but to pull out all the stops. Putting the pedal to the metal. Eren was always looking so effortlessly charming, big eyes, bright smile, and youthful in all its glory. While Levi felt like he drowned in his blazers most days. Although Levi put all of his effort into looking prim and proper, he always felt so square. Old and boring. Regardless of all the women and men who fawned after Levi, he knew Eren was a whole different ball game. What would a ridiculously charming brat want with stern and serious Levi? 

Levi really needed to get it together because in a few blocks he was going to meet his supposed doom (leave it to Levi to assume the worst). The last thing he needed to do was come out of the lift looking aged a few years purely due to worry. He straightens his back, rounds his shoulders, and pulls out his phone. Swiping at random apps to calm his unnerving mind. He opts for looking at his chat with the florist.

Lingering on the mirror selfie of Eren. 

__

“God Eren did you have to pick an actual steakhouse? I thought we were gonna do ruby tuesday or something?” Armin whines as the two wait to be seated. The blonde can hear the faintest sound, his wallet crying out in agony.

Eren feels strangely jittery. Periodically pulling on his collar, unrolling and rolling up his sleeves. “You said steak.” 

“No. You said steak. I was completely fine with McDonalds or cooking pasta.” Armin sighs checking his watch. “So where’s your friend?” 

“He’s running late. Probably held back at work.” Eren offers. Pulling his phone out to see no new messages from Levi. A small inkling that maybe Levi would back out and that thought makes him… sad? Disappointed? It’s a Weird feeling for sure. 

Eren feels Armin push into his side and tries to duck his face into Eren’s chest. “Armin?” Eren asks, getting the hint that Armin was trying to hide for some reason. 

“Shhhh…” Armin covers Eren’s mouth. “Dude my superior is here!” Armin hisses through his teeth trying to keep his voice down. “Eren I told them I couldn’t come in tonight cause I was visiting family! Shit! He can’t see us, let's just ditch and tell your friend to meet at a Beni Hana or whatever.” The sentence is rushed out as Eren peers down at Armin. He can totally tell Armin is seconds away from a full blown freakout and Eren starts to wonder how strict his boss is to be acting like he was just about to be convicted of manslaughter. 

“Which one are they?” Eren whispers. 

Armin just motions his head towards the entrance as a man is lingering near it texting on his phone. Eren’s eyes widen and for some reason he laughs out loud without consent. Armin just gives him this look of fear while silently mouthing ‘what the actual fuck’at Eren. “Dude that's who we are meeting.” 

And Eren swears Armin just totally shit his pants. “Eren you gotta be fucking joking???” 

Well this was fucking awkward. Eren only has seconds to think up a plan of action because Levi was probably texting Eren of his arrival and Armin is clinging onto him for fucking dear life. 

What are the odds? Levi being Armin’s boss. At least that clears up the icebreakers. 

“Well. Well. Who would’ve guessed we’d meet like this, huh?” Eren and Armin straighten up as if they’d just gotten caught cheating on a math exam. They way Levi’s voice sounds so dark and deep. It sends shivers down Eren’s spine. Holy shit did Levi always sound this fucking scary that its almost hot? “Mr. Arlert.” 

Armin whips around at lightning speed Eren is almost impressed with his best friend. The look of panic is replaced with a stern visage that mimics a military cadet. “Mr.Ackerman, good evening!” Eren swears Armin just almost saluted. 

“Chill out kid. It’s just Levi after 5 pm.” Levi crosses his arms. Looking up and down at the two of them. Facing towards Eren. “You clean up good, brat.” 

Eren gulps as he sees the way Levi’s Adam's apple bobs up and down. Noticing how he can see the milky expanse of skin and Levi’s exposed collar bones. And shit was that cologne wafting into Eren’s nostrils? The casualness of Levi Ackerman just morphed into some sexy corporate hunk. Eren’s turtleneck was too fucking thick for this. Feeling the sweat start to collect underneath the fabric. “I guess we don’t need intros then, huh?” Eren nervously laughs. 

__

The three of them settle in. A table done up to the nines. Fancy cutlery, ivory

coverings, and one to many menus that Eren has no idea which to read first. 

It should’ve been awkward. By the way it started out, but surprisingly Levi and Armin fell into some chatter. Eren had no idea what any of it meant, but he takes it as a good thing. The release of Armin’s shoulders slumping down and the furrow on Levi’s brows relaxing into indifference. Sweet all Eren’s got to do is just find a way to fit into their conversation. 

“You got a haircut, Armin.” Levi states as he flipped through his menu. 

“Ah.Yes. I thought it looked more professional like this.” Armin scratches at his cheek.

And Levi smiled. A small one. One that has Eren double taking. Triple taking if anything. 

“It looks good, Armin. Suits you well.” Levi places his menu down. “Are we ready to order? I feel like I need a cold one after a long week.” 

Did Levi just basically call Armin cute? Okay, well he didn't call Armin cute, but he called him good looking! Eren’s brain is doing flips and tumbles, a fire bubbling under his skin. Levi almost never spoke to Eren like that. Sure there were inappropriate jokes, but guys made those jokes all the time right? Eren smoothes out his napkin into his lap. Coughing slightly to get some attention here. “Armin sleeps with a blankie he named bo bo.” 

“Eren!” Armin blushes. Trying to hide his face behind his menu. 

That was a low blow, Eren thinks to himself, but for some reason he’s oddly jealous of Armin. All he’s got is a fucking haircut and Levi is all little smiles. Eren almost wants to take off his shirt and challenge Armin at a push up contest. Eren knows he’s being fucking ridiculous because its Armin. Sweet boy Armin. Plus it's not as if him and Levi are dating or any of that jazz. So he definitely decides he needs to cool it with the jealousy. 

Levi scoffs, “And I bet you sleep with a teddy, Eren.” 

“No, but I do sleep in the buff.” Eren winks and turns to Armin who is just about to kick him underneath the table. Probably will get a scolding for being inappropriate with his boss. 

Levi smirks seeming amused and Eren wants to pat himself on that back because he totally did that. But then, Levi lays it down thick. “Your bed probably smells like sweaty balls.” 

Okay back track, did he just get insulted ?? Levi was totally not being fair. Eren slumps into his seat. Watching as Armin went onto call over a server. 

They all basically order the same thing, steaks. Eren learns that Levi practically eats his steak raw at this point. 

“How are you liking the bay area?” Armin asks Eren. Eren almost lets the question fly over his head as he fiddles with a straw wrapper. 

“Hm. It's alright. Definitely got that big city feel to it.” Eren expresses and flicks the balled up wrapper towards Levi. Who in return rolls his eyes and flicks it right back at Eren. 

Eren smiles, at least Levi hasn’t totally forgotten about his presence. “So you both are from Sacramento, I take it.” 

The two of them nod and Eren goes on to ask if Levi’s lived in the bay area his whole life. “You could say that. I’ve lived here and there, but I consider it my home.” sipping on his martini. 

Eren goes onto learn that Armin and Levi are a part of the same law firm, the main one being in Oakland while their smaller branch is located in Sacramento. He also goes onto find out that Armin’s been interning with the company all throughout law school and after graduating they picked him up as a junior paralegal. Levi being the right hand man of the head honcho named Erwin smith. 

Dinner arrives and Eren is thanking god the business talk gets interrupted. Not how he’d like to spend his Friday night, third wheeling. 

“The new spiderman movie is coming out tomorrow! We should go to the premiere.” Eren suggested through a mouth full of food. “I’m so stoked that it's about the best spiderman ever Miles Morales!” 

Armin gleams. Eren knows he needs to make it up to his best friend for embarrassing him in front of his boss. Spiderman was always a sure fire way to lift Armin's spirits. “I would love that, Eren!” 

The florist is looking through his phone trying to find showtimes while he and Arming geek out about spiderman. Levi offers his two scents about how the animation looks great and the change from remakes is refreshing. 

“Tomorrow at 5:00pm alright with you guys?” Eren looks up from his phone. Chancing a glance at Levi who is looking at his empty plate with contempt. Waiting on bated breath for Levi’s answer. 

He knows Armin’s totally in. Not even acknowledging the violent nod from the blondie. A moment passes, then another. Slowly Eren is losing faith that Levi will even go at all. 

“Stop it, brat. I can feel your stupid eyes on me.” Levi finally speaks. “I’m just wondering if I should jog after or before the movie.” 

___

Eren was being a bit too excited for someone who’d just been all moppy about Armin being spoiled by Levi all night last night. He digresses that it's probably just because Levi was his superior and that if he was just a friend, like Eren was (was Eren just a friend though?) last night would’ve been a whole different scene. 

At least that's what Eren will tell himself because regardless he was finally feeling that soon him and Levi could actually graduate from just chatting. And that's something to be happy about. 

“Fuck! I really do have just the one hoodie!” Eren curses. Okay no he doesn’t, but having the same hoodie in different colors isn’t any better! He digs deeper into his drawer, pulling out a black t-shirt with the tag still on it and a brown flannel. “This could work.” 

He rushes to try the ensemble on, making different poses in the mirror. Frowning, “Are lumberjacks still hot?” The flannel was reeked of tumblr circa 2010. Why on earth did Eren Jaeger only have clothes that a random 12 year old pizza faced brat would wear? “I am totally a brat. God. I see it now Levi.” He mumbled to himself.

His phone rings.

_

(armin pov )

It hurts, everything hurts. His head, his stomach. EVERYTHING. Was this how Armin was going to die? From food poisoning? 

Armin shakes his head. Rationalizing, “No. Even though 48 million people contract a food borne illness, 3,000 of them end up in a fatal state. Those ranging from-'' he grabs at his stomach. “Pregnant women. The Eldery and Children.” Wincing as he rolled over to retrieve his phone. “I’ll be fine.” He soothes, but everything is either popping out of Armin from the mouth or the rear. “Should’ve just gone with a chicken salad.” 

Eren won't be too happy, Armin thinks, but he can’t help it! He’s got a weak stomach! What was he thinking in copying Levi’s steak temperature. Armin hardly ever ordered steak and when he did it was charred too the fucking bone. He gulps down on his dry throat, tired of vomiting up bile and his ass hurts from trying too hard to poop out nothing. He’s gotta cancel on Eren and Levi. How was he supposed to enjoy spiderman like this? 

Miles Morales can wait. But! Can Eren? 

Armin wasn’t stupid. Far from it. He knew Eren had a little crush on Levi. It just caught Armin off guard that out of all the men in the bay area, Eren had found his way to Levi. Armin’s immediate supervisor. What were the odds? Levi was… hmm.. Different in terms of who Eren would usually go for. 

Eren really liked guys who were dunces. Meatheads. A real man’s man, whatever that meant. Maybe Eren got a kick out of finally being the smartest one in the room, maybe he liked the big muscles and the equally big ego’s they sported. But Levi was… Armin raised his brow… Levi was a man. A true mature adult, well at least from what Armin could gather. 

Prim and proper. A tight lip and despite his stature, Levi could make even God himself cower with just one glance. That easily made Armin tense up, but Levi was kind. Often checking up on Armin during his internship, always taking the hit for when Armin messed up majorly. Yet in spite of all Armin’s mishaps, Levi saw something in Armin. Well saw enough to give him the Junior paralegal position right out of law school. Even paying for his bar exam, out of Levi’s pocket. Going so far to offer Armin an ultimatum, “If you can survive one week in my shoes. I’ll slip a word to Erwin. I can’t guarantee you anything, but you're crafty enough to prove you deserve to run the Sacramento branch.” 

Armin smiles, Levi was good for Eren. Without hesitation, Armin thought, Eren was good for Levi too. SO maybe canceling on the movie would give Eren and Levi some much needed quality time. Even thought he’d be missing out on Miles Morales, animated mind you, and a cool OST.

“YOU’VE GOT FOOD POISONING? ARMIN REALLY??” Armin holds the phone away from his ear. A slew of incoherent curses flying out of Eren’s mouth. “SHIT!” That one was coherent. A moment of silence. “You need me to like nurse you back to health?” 

“No. I’m fine. I just really needed to rest before monday rolls around.” Armin speaks feebly. A cold sweat starting to form on his forehead. “Eren. Just please promise me one thing?” 

“Anything for you buddy.” 

“No spoilers!” Armin demands. Ending the call. 

He loved Eren, but his best friend had the biggest mouth. 

___

“Where's the blondie?” Levi asks. Strolling up in a navy blue button up, tucked into black slacks, and thrown over his shoulder a cream knitted cardigan. Holding a large fountain drink in one hand and in the other gummy bears. Chocolate covered ones. 

Eren on the other hand is wearing what he has now deemed as his lumberjack outfit. Feeling underdressed and he even chances sniffing his shoulder to make sure he was void of that old drawer scent. “He caught the bug.” 

“How unfortunate.” Levi speaks slowly. Eyebrows slightly raised. “So it’s just you and me.” 

Eren locks onto Levi’s gaze, challenging him. “Just me and you.” 

They stand like that for a good moment. Eyes flickering between each other. Sometimes Levi’s eyes would stray towards the crook of Eren’s neck while Eren snuck a quick peek at Levi’s lips. Eren coughs into his palm breaking the trance, “Shall we?” 

Levi nods and surprisingly, Eren offer’s his arm grinning down at Levi. “M’lady”

“Tch.” Levi clicks, but takes the offer anyways.

What was this? Was this a date? 

Why can’t things be clearer? 

Or maybe they were just both so stupid and can’t read the fucking room. 

Go figure. 

__

_Be cool Jaeger. Smooth, don’t knock the drink forward and definitely don’t punch him by accident._

Eren fakes a yawn, one eye cracking open to look down at Levi whose eyes are fixed on the screen, slightly munching on his gummy bears. _I’m going for it._

He stretches his arm out and slowly ever so slowly, Eren places it around Levi’s shoulder. Heart quaking in his chest. Lips going numb as he gnaws at it. _Easy boy, he hasn’t flinched. Relax_. Eren coos inwardly. 

A moment passes. Then another and by the time Eren can get his rumbling heart under control. Levi leans into the touch. Eren wants to fist bump into the air, _touch down!_

Eren’s perherpals fall onto Levi whose eyes are still fixed on the movie, but catches the small smirk on the older’s face. Feeling like he just won the lottery. He returns back to the screen, Miles Morales in all his glory. 

What can get better than this? Miles on screen, looking so cool and being so funny. Levi right next to Eren snuggling closer towards him. This is totally a date, Eren smiles to himself. 

But God was never a kind man. Not to Eren at least. Not when Levi’s phone buzzes uncontrollably. Levi motions the pack of gummy bear’s to Eren who gets the clue and takes it. Finishing into his pocket, Levi’s phone emerges in his palm. Quietly Levi curses, “Shit. I got to take this.” He peels himself from his seat and rushes out. 

  
  


Feeling all shades of disappointment. Eren slumps into his seat, pouting. Eyes glaring daggers at Peter B. Parker on screen. Who has just explained he’d screwed up his relationship with Mary Jane. “Ugh.” 

_

Levi is hissing, like a deranged cat. “Erwin I’m fucking busy right now.” Fighting the urge to have a public meltdown. Eren Jaeger, just pulled the oldest move in the book on Levi and possibly was about to seal the deal with a kiss. And Levi was… MISSING IT? 

All because of Erwin fucking Smith. 

“Levi. Please. I need you here as soon as possible.” Erwin using his needy voice was not going to work on him this time. Not when a hot 20 something was willing to give Levi the time of day. 

“Erwin. Do you not know how to use microsoft word or are you that fucking lazy that you can’t type it out yourself?” Levi paces back and forth in the lobby. Worry lines etching into his forehead. He checks his watch, knowing damn well Eren was waiting for him. “Don’t do this to me.” Levi nearly begs. 

“Levi. Please. The hearing is the first thing monday. I have no briefs on it.” 

“Erwin.”

“Levi.”

“Erwin!”

“Please. Levi.” Fuck Erwin was so doing this to Levi. There is just no winning. If Levi stays, Erwin is not ever gonna let Levi live it down, but if Levi goes… that would be such a dick thing to do to Eren. 

“Fuck! I WILL SLICE YOU WHEN I SEE YOU.” Levi hangs up. Texting Eren to meet him in the lobby. 

In mere minutes Eren is running out to Levi. Biting the inside of his cheeks, Levi really thinks Eren looks so fucking cute right now. Did the brat really have to come out running? Huffing with redden cheeks, hair disheveled and still clutching onto the gummy bear box. He cannot believe he has to leave Eren. He doesn’t want to. Levi doesn’t want a lot of things in life, but he does know he wants to stay. 

Ah fuck it. 

“You're coming with me.” Levi demands. Dragging Eren out of the theater. 

“Huh?Where??”

“Change of plans. We’ll fuck in my cubicle.” Levi stalks forward. Hand clutching onto Eren’s sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what i just really love into the spiderverse? 
> 
> how are you?
> 
> did you lose some brain cells? my bad.


	4. Rose to the occasion

__

Levi has a prius. You know those cars that can barely go 70 mphs. Well… that was a myth because Eren swears Levi is at least pulling on 95 right now. The man was a maniac?!? 

“Levi! That was a red light!” Eren yells clutching onto his seat belt. “Oh my god that poor old lady! You totally cut her off. Levi slow down!” 

Levi is mumbling to himself and the way the electric engine is is begging for Levi to slow down, sends Eren into panic. Over taking a biker. Eren wheezes. “Jesus. Are you that horny??” 

Levi snaps. “Be a good boy and shut up. I’m plotting a murder.” Before Eren can ask if it's him. Levi raises a hand, “Not you, brat.” 

“Booth hands on the wheel Levi! Please.” Eren’s face goes green. 

They nearly drift into a building parking lot, Levi not caring to park decently. He turns to Eren sharply. “Give me 30 minuets. If I’m not back by then.” Levi takes Eren’s hand gently, thumb running over his palm. Eren can hear the heavy breathing coming from Levi. Then suddenly Eren feels a card in his palm. “Come find me. Drag me out if you have to.” 

Levi is rushing out of the car and Eren reaches out, “Levi wait-”, but the car door shuts on his plea. “Take me with you…” Eren whispers to himself. 

Eren wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed, but he had a nact for piecing things together. He figures out that this is Levi’s work. He also assumes that call was probably from that Erwin guy. Eren brings the card up to his forehead. Sighing, “I thought we were gonna bang in your cubicle.” 

__

“Levi-” He storms past Erwin grabbing the documents from his desk and turning hotly. Erwin follows behind Levi. 

Violently and with so much force he could’ve demolished his CPU as he turned it on. “You have 30 minuets of my time, Erwin.” Levi grits through his teeth. Erwin silently backs away with his hands up. 

He sets a timer on his phone. 

Fingers flying at rapid speed. Like swift blades cutting through thin air, He switches from documents. Citing, pausing to read, rephrasing, and formatting. Levi is a man on a mission and he swears to god if he isn’t the best damn paralegal there is, he bets there aren’t any good paralegals at ALL. 

The timer goes off and with that he clicks send on his outlook, email line reading, ‘Fuck off and take a microsoft processing class’. He cracks his knuckles and lifts off his chair. Not even sparing Erwin a goodbye. But as he exists into the Law firm’s lobby he sees Eren and Erwin sitting together. Laughing. Laughing while Levi slaved away. 

“And I could’ve sworn Armin almost shit his pants when he saw Levi!” Eren mimics what seems like Armin’s ‘scared shitless’ face. 

Erwin laughs behind his palm. “And let me guess, Levi called you brats?” 

“Oi. What the fuck is this?” Levi butts in. stalking over next to Erwin. 

“Levi!” Eren beams. “Sorry I really needed to pee and I ran into captain America !” Eren scratches at his neck. “I mean Erwin.” 

“Don’t worry, Eren. I get that a lot.” Erwin grins, bring his arm to flex his biceps. Eren laughs and reaches his hand out. 

“May I?” Eren asks shyly. And oh. Oh boy, did Levi not like that one bit. He bites the inside of his cheeks as he watches Eren basically feel up Erwin. “DUDE. How much can you bench?” 

Levi interjects by clenching at Erwin’s shoulder, nails digging in deeper than Eren can visibly see, but Erwin, he felt it. Despite the dull pain Erwin smiles and lowers his arm ready to speak. “Well don’t let me keep you back any longer than I have.” 

A clanging noise resounds in the lobby and Eren realizes Levi is dangling his keys at him, “Warm up the car would you?” Levi asks, voice a bit tight and brows fighting to connect with each other. Eren just nods, catches the key, waves bye, and leaves. Not wanting to catch whatever mood Levi is dispelling. Eren figures its best to leave that for Commander eyebrows… aka Erwin. 

Once the room was cleared of any 5’10 , tanned, bratty 20+ year olds. Levi turns to Erwin. “Seriously? Couldn’t let me have this one?” 

Erwin is all pearly whites and raised eyebrows. A dangerous look of charming amusement. “Oh don’t be like that, Levi. I just wanted to know what the fuss was about.” 

“What fuss? We’re just… friends.” Levi offers, but a light sting of uncertainty is laced in his words. 

“The flowers? The sneaky way you have a chat server open on your desktop? Smiling down at your phone?” Erwin pauses. Face growing from amusement to an all knowing leer. “ … there is a fuss Levi.” 

Oh fuck, so Erwin noticed, huh? Can’t put it past the blonde giant. You really can’t, nothing slips under his nose. So what if Levi was being wishy-washy about the whole thing? 

For starters Levi was single, or is still single and he’s been that way for so long. Longer than he can remember (okay maybe a little over six years). That was painfully long, especially for someone his age. Many of his colleagues were married with kids. Or dating or engaged or just self proclaim ‘nuh huh ain't ever gonna happen’ types. Levi was none of those things. 

Levi gulped down hard. Was he even ready for a relationship? Or did he just want one because that is what society makes you think? Like he should be having a family or a fancy wedding, should be settling down and opting for paying down on a mortgage rather than rent. All that boring fancy jazz. 

Truth be told, Levi has always wanted someone. Someone and even if it was desperate, anyone would do. Anyone who would give Levi the time of day, who’d not walk out because he said one false thing because Levi wasn’t a quality conversationalist. He knew he pissed off a few partners. Nasty break ups and all. Things never panned out how he wished they should.

  
  


And then there was Eren. Young, stupid, and making flower arriagnments for a living. Compared to Levi, Eren was basically a kid. He had so many years beyond him, so many years to experience the taught reality of the world, so many mistakes waiting to be made, and good time still waiting to flourish. Eren was like a sunflower standing tall in a garden, high enough to be spotted even in the darkened night. 

Levi, well, Levi wasn’t very good with plants. 

“It’s nothing serious, Erwin. I’m not serious about it.” Levi’s voice fell a few octaves. 

Erwin sighs, face growing stern as he lifted off the couch. Walking towards his office, but before leaving Levi completely He stops to rest a heavy palm on Levi’s shoulder. “Don’t keep him waiting.” 

_

Eren is many things. He loves flowers, truly. He loves movies and videogames. He didn’t mind being that one friend everyone relied on. Taking on burdens, supporting people as much as he could, maybe even more than he could. He is the type of person that cared too much to the point he’d burn the world for them. If it meant he could keep them safe. 

Eren would like to think he was kind, even if he was stubborn and went about things in the wrong way. Eren was a mama’s boy, spoiled by loved ones. 

But Eren wasn’t someone’s afterthought. 

Contrary to his age, Eren was a serious person when it came to dating. He hated one night stands and being the rebound. Chalk it up to his ego, but he deserved more than that. Deserved more than just being strung along. 

So when he heard Levi say it was ‘nothing serious’ that he ‘wasn’t serious’. He clutched at the fabric resting above his heart. Hot tears swelling up in his ducts. Even though there was no label to whatever he and Levi were. The last thing he wanted to hear was someone not taking Eren seriously. 

As much as Eren wanted to bolt, runaway, or even scream. He didn’t want to cause a scene. Eren still had some respect for himself and for Levi. But the dull ache in his chest and the hot heat in his head was welling up. 

He steadily walked towards the parking lot. Keys clutched in his hands. Just as he reached the driver side door, he pulled out his phone. 

**Eren:**   
Hey. Something came up. Left the keys on the front left tire.

Thanks for tonight. 

Sent. 

Now Eren could run. 

__

  
  


The thoughts whirling in his head. Fantasies of being with Levi, soon started to fade with each huff of his breath. He couldn’t tell how far he was running, how fast he was going, but it didn’t really matter now did it? Eren found himself breathing heavily inside his flower shop. The thrum of the floral cooler mixing in with his labored breaths. 

Dragging his feet towards the back, his eyes linger on the roses. 11 red roses drying out above his workstation. In a daze, he takes the bouquet. 

Sighing. “Nip it at the bud, Jaeger.” 

The dried petals crunch into the trash bin.

__

  
  


_ “Arlert you’ve got that report done?”  _

_ “Armin do you have the police report from last month scanned into the drive?” _

_ “Prepare this brief for next tuesday. Erwin wants to review it tonight. Can you get that ready?”  _

The blonde is trying his best not to wheeze in agony. Things in the Bay Area branch moving at lightning speed. Report after report. Brief after brief. Red bull can after red bull can. Sacramento was a slow burn compared to the hot heated Local motive that was driving him further into exhaustion. 

“Oi.” 

Armin spins in his chair, blonde hair sticking up in every direction, sunken eyes aging his youthful features a few years. Coffee stain faded on the collar of his blouse. “Mr.Ackerman...” 

“Care for a smoke?” 

Armin didn’t smoke, didn’t care for the smell of it as well, but if Levi Ackerman wanted to go for a smoke with him he'd do it. Call him a yes man, but the blonde wasn’t about to deny the scornful look Levi offered him. Almost pleading for him to join him.

“You don’t have to smoke too, kid.” Levi puffs out a gray cloud of smoke eclipsing his face. 

Armin shrugs, brings the cigarette to his lips and nearly hacks up a lung right after. Levi rolls his eyes, suggesting Armin let down his pride and ash it out. In the end the blonde does and shifts his weight nervously. 

Levi settles on his hunches, crouching down nursing another cigarette. “So, you’ll be leaving in a few days.” Armin nods allowing Levi to continue. “You’ve definitely impressed Erwin.”

“Ah. I’m glad.” Armin relaxes. Leaning against the wall. He starts to watch Levi through his peripherals. Look long and eyes strained as the older looks forward. Seeming lost in thought. Armin realizes he hasn’t heard from Eren since Saturday and it's already nearing Thursday. Did something happen? Knowing Eren, by now he would’ve been phoning Armin with all the details, but unlike him it's been radio silent on Eren’s end. Judging by Levi’s expression, things must’ve not ended well. 

“How’s Eren?” Levi asks. He sounds so far away that Armin would’ve missed it. 

Pondering in his answer. If Armin could be honest, he really didn’t know, but he guesses it's probably not too well. “I’ve been busy. I haven't heard from him in a while…” Armin trails off testing his response. 

“Ah.” Levi stretches up from his position. Cigarette hanging from his lips as he stares up into the sky. “Me too.” 

“Is everything alright, sir?” 

“Peachy.” But Levi’s scrunching of his face gives away to the exact opposite of peachy. 

Armin doesn’t pry, only observes as they walk back to the office. His supervisor’s shoulders tense, face taught, and lips pressed in a thin line. 

  
  


__

“Fuck off Horseface!” Eren curses into his headset. “Flank left. Can you tell your fucking right from left?!” 

  
  


“Cool it Jaeger. I was fucking snipped.” 

“I can see that. The whole squad can see that.”

“Dude. What the fuck is up with you?” Jean quizzes. “I think you need a break. “

Eren and Jean have been gaming for hours. After getting off the flower shop Eren furiously forces Jean to hop onto OverWatch. Since then all Eren can do is drill Jean on his gameplay and force quit every time someone plays a bastion. 

“Maybe you need to just switch off healing and do something useful.” Eren grits. Maybe Eren was blowing off his frustration on Jean. Maybe Eren hasn’t been in a good mood. Well the way Levi left a sour taste in his mouth. Could you blame him? 

“Eren.” Jean’s voice coming out seriously. “What's your deal?” 

Their party of two exists out into the main screen. Displaying a jolly Tracer bumping around and her voice fills the emptiness of Eren’s head. What was his deal? To be clear, Eren and Levi were nothing. Barely even friends and very far from dating. So why was Eren so distraught after all? Levi was entitled to view their little situation as anything he wanted. There weren't boundaries set, it wasn’t like there was a contract of some sort. Dare Eren admit that… sadly.. It truly wasn’t anything serious. 

He sighs into his headset. “I’m lonely, Jean.” 

“Fuck.” Eren can hear Jean shuffling around, knowing him, Jean is probably pacing his room. The guy can barely keep still in person. So it’s no surprise that horse shit for brains is bumbling around his room. “Um..maybe use tinder or something.” 

Rolling his eyes, Eren flops onto his couch. “Not like that kinda lonely asshole.” 

“Oh, double fuck.” Jean pauses. “So like… you want a boyfriend? Like a serious, real deal, boyfriend?” 

“Duh? You know i'm not the type to hit it and split it.” 

“True, but c'mon Eren. Dating in the bay area? You’ll be missing all the cute honeys if you lock one down right now!” 

Eren doesn’t even consider it. He’s a loyal guy, gets attached to quickly, and even if he wanted to fool around, it wouldn’t work out. It just won't. That's not his style and he refuses to sleep around with potential serial killers. There's that thought again. “There’s more to life than just sex, Jean. I want a romance.” Eren groans. “Like I want to be swept off my feet. I want to kiss under the fucking stars.” Eren laughs, “I wanna fuck under the stars too.” 

“God I wanna gag.” Jean fakes a gag noise. 

Eren sits up laughing a bit, feeling a whole lot better. “Cmon. Don’t tell me you don’t want that?” 

“I don’t.” 

“Not even with Mika?” 

“Eren don’t go there.” Jean warns. 

Fair enough Eren doesn’t push that topic forward. Knowing it was a touchy one, but he really just wanted to get his point across. “Sorry…”

“Look. Jaeger, if you really are that destitute I’ve got a good buddy in the bay area. Single and ready to mingle. How about giving him a go?” Jean immediately sends Eren his friend’s contact. 

“Floch?” Eren questions. Looking at the photo Jean sent him as well. 

“He’s kinda annoying, but a good guy. Plus hopefully two annoying people can cancel out and make a fluffy romance.” Jean’s use of math was utterly horrible. 

“Ass.” Eren accuses. Holding his phone tight in his hand as he glares down at his recent messages. Levi’s chat was right under Jean’s. He needed to let go, Levi was nothing, but a fleeting moment in Eren’s life. He just needed to suck it up and move on. “Fine. Let him know I'm interested.” 

Jean laughs. “Sweet. I’ll give him your number.” 

__

Saturday night rolls around. Unceremoniously, the office settles on taking Armin out to a Japanese Izakaya, Hange’s choice. Swearing that the sake is above sub par and the yakitori was to die for. 

“I’m gonna miss ya kid!” Hannes clings onto Armin ruffling his hair. Alcohol wafting off of him. “Who's gonna keep me company at the water cooler?”

Armin chuckles to himself as he tries to peel himself off of Hannes. Levi nurses a draft beer as Hange keeps his right ear busy. Hange is going on and on about some type of new telescope they bought off ebay and how the seller was kind of cute. To be honest Levi could care less, wanting nothing more to return back home to drown in his duvet. Almost nearing a week without Eren, life has turned back to normal. Boring and normal. No funny lawyer puns, no photos, and definitely no more cat memes. Life as Levi knew it, long gone and he can’t seem to place why Eren left him high and dry in the first place. 

Cold feet? Levi didn’t know, but Levi also didn’t do much to find out. Never even replying to the last text Eren sent. It seemed pretty final, no reason to even offer a ‘your welcome’ because Levi didn’t even know why Eren thanked him in the first place. Clueless mess Levi huffs out. “I’m gonna go piss then smoke one. Don’t come looking for me.” Levi ignores the look in Erwin’s eyes and the way Hange is trying to yank him back down in protest. 

After a quick leak, Levi finds himself crouched outside the izakaya. Lighter giving him a hard time to start. Probably empty, he looks around for anyone he can bum a light off. 

“Wait. You said you prefer bastion, but after I said I hated bastion… you hate him too?” Levi hears a familiar voice off to his left. Turning he sees him.

Eren. Eren and some dude with a nest for hair. 

“Well, I mean I prefer him, but I still don’t like him.” The nest haired dude claims. Eren looks, good. Like date good. Like he’s all dolled up and out on a date. Wait, was Eren on a date?? Levi rushes behind a random plant, trying to hide himself from view. From the looks of it Eren seems highly irritated. Annoyed as he crosses his arms to speak. 

“That just doesn’t make sense. Do you even play OverWatch?” The brunettes brows knit together. 

“Uh I mean, casually.” 

“You told me you loved OverWatch!” Eren accuses. “Dude if you don’t like something I like you can just say so.” 

“B-But I am so up for learning! Maybe you can teach me?” Levi is making a face at that. Who ever the birds nest haired dude was, he was fucking up so bad. Just from the little exchange, this guy seemed like a yes man. Someone who has no personality. Saying yes just to impress. That fucking sucks. And Eren was giving him, his time, his attention. Going on a date? A date that Levi couldn’t even muster up the courage to go through with. Well at least the loser had that over Levi. 

He listens in closer, hearing the two go back and forth. Or mostly Eren grilling him and the other guy flopping around for half assed answers. Fuck Eren was on a shitty date and Levi was … kinda eevesdropping. 

Two things could happen. 1. Levi could go back inside.Forget he even witnessed the tragic trainwreck that was Eren’s date. He was pretty confident Eren wasn't gonna go home with the dude. Or was he? That thought led him to number 2. Going in and executing a rescue mission. Seeing how things were headed, Eren definitely needed an SOS right now. 

“Shit.” Levi curses silently. What the fuck should he do? 

No time wasting Levi leaves. Straightens his back and goes back into the izakaya. Not until he catches the tail end of the conversation. 

“Maybe I should go, Eren.” 

“Yeah. Sorry for wasting your time.” Eren’s voice sounded so defeated. Glancing backwards Levi watches as the other walks away. Leaving Eren. Leaving Eren to stand idly by himself. Hands clutched by his side with his head hung low. 

“Shit”. Levi turns and his feet moving without a thought. The wind blowing gently at his bangs as he reaches for Eren. 

_ It’s now or never _ . Levi approaches in haste. There seems to be no rush. The world wasn’t ending, no big emergencies, no rushed deadlines, no orders to fulfill. But against all those things Levi rushed. Eren wasn’t moving, still grounded in place. Though the hot flowing blood in Levi’s vessels pushed him forward as if there was no more time. No more chances. He really still doesn’t know why Eren ghosted him all those days ago, but maybe that wasn’t something to dwell on right now. Right now it was crossing the distance between them. Stop thinking, stop and just go. 

“Eren.” 

The florist’s back straightens up and juxtaposes to a ticking clock, the world is now standing still. The rush from mere seconds ago settling to a shimmer, then to a freeze. As Eren turned ever so slowly. Eyes widen with unshed tears. Eren seemed so small. So youthful, younger than he actually was. Voice ever so small, “Levi?”

Bringing a shaky hand up to comb through his raven bangs, “You busy tonight?” 

  
  


Levi takes another step forward, the only sound of his heart beating coming into his ears. He dares not lose the gaze Eren is giving him over his shoulder. 

“Um..” Eren continues to turn so painfully steady. His voice turning into a reverb in the gust of wind blowing against them. 

The passing car lights up the emerald irises encased in Eren’s eyes for a second. And for that second Levi stops. Lips trembling and his nicotine high pulsating against his cerebrum. Something about this moment is so intoxicating. Somewhat strangers on a sidewalk, breathing slowly despite rapid heart palpitations, eyes locked in a perpetual gaze, the moon hiding behind tall buildings coming in to peak through deft alleyways, and the chatter of their world fading far behind them. 

“So…” Levi swallows. “Are you busy tonight?” 

“I was.” Eren is now fully facing Levi. The raven haired man hasn’t lost his sight, Levi wants to tell Eren to not look away.  _ Keep your eyes on me, brat. Look only on me.  _

“Wanna get outta here?” Levi’s voice is fighting not to tremble from want, from the rush in his veins, from the head high surging against his skull, and from his knees growing weak as Eren smiles. 

“Yeah, far away from here.” 

And Levi would. Would take him far away, anywhere, and maybe it's all too telling. Maybe it's time Levi gives it all up, his reserves, his guards, his daunting walls that seem to massive get over most days, and he’d want nothing more to dive head first into the sea of Eren’s eyes, sparkling sickeningly under the night sky. 

“Well.” Levi smirks. “What are you waiting for? Hurry up, brat.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> call me a hopeless romantic, but im such a sucker for being rescued in shitty situations.
> 
> queen of cliffhangers? nah i just dont know whats in store for next chapter HA HA! lets find out together? 
> 
> xxx

**Author's Note:**

> so ... did you make it without rolling your eyes at how terrible it all was?
> 
> should i continue? 
> 
> how may licks does it take to get too the center of a tootsie pop?


End file.
